wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
01.003d - "Angry eggs"
Early the next morning, Able quietly approached A’postrofae, shoo-ing away all the tiny birds and forest animals that have gathered on her while she slept. “Go on. Git." He nudged her awake with his boot, gently. "Wake up, kid. Breakfast. I made Angry Eggs." Able slipped his way around inside the keep and elsewhere, waking up his team for breakfast. He entered Leo's room cautiously, with a hand clamped tightly over his eyes. "Get up, Sparkles. Breakfast." In Brynne's case he uses a long stick, because she looks scary when she sleeps. "I made Angry Eggs. Eat up, everyone" he told the group when a few had begun assembling around the table. "Dare I ask what makes them angry?" Blak asked? "The hot peppers,” he answered. “I uh...I didn't know if anybody was, uh..you know…” Able made a gesture like ringing a tiny delicate bell and finished his thought. "Vegetarian. So I made eggs instead of bacon" Blak grabbed a fork. "Well, have no fear friend. I am not shy about the meat I eat" Brynne yawned and stretched, walking into the room just in time to hear Blak’s comment. "Uh-huh." She scratched and yawned again, happily accepting Able's angry eggs. "How's yer head?" "Many thanks, Able. As you were up early and cooking at that, I assume you are no stranger to evening revelry" said Blak between bites. "A'postrofae, however I fear..." "As ugly on the inside as the outside" Able said, patting his stomach, causing a snort from Brynne. "I checked. She lives" Blak went back to eating his eggs. “I bought these eggs from Gamble, so eat up before their real owners awaken," getting a chuckle from those at the table. Just then Bismark walked in, having caught part of the conversation. "Vhy vould you sink zat Gamble stole zose eggs?" He said looking genuinely confused. Bismark bowed his head and gave thanks, then began eating. A’postrofae followed him in not long after. Able made eye contact with Blak, and then Brynne, all smirking. "No reason. Just a little joke" he said. "Speaking of which, where is Gamble?” Blak asked. “I didn't see her in the keep or courtyard last night." "Nor I, although I'd hesitate to trust my memory. I drank too much and then dreamed of books all night" Able remembered. After finishing his eggs, Blak asked, "So, what now? Each of us is here for different reasons. Some personal, some directed by others, and still some seemingly just by chance. This town was just raped for some unknown reason by a dragon, a dragon-man, drakes, and kobalds, and dragon posers. I mean, they didn't raze it to the ground. They didn't look like they were serious about anything really. They didn't seem to come in and take anything. That dragonborn apparently just wanted to get his rocks off in a high profile single combat, say thanks for playing, give back all the thing he took, and just walk off. It's all like opening a for a show playing and singing your soul out only to find the audience is all deaf, ya know?" "It certainly makes very little sense" Able agreed. "Do we know where they went?" Pointing, Blak says, "They left town that way, into the woods I believe." Able shrugged. "Chase em down, burn em out?" He gestures to Brynne, pointing out the egg in her sideburns. She picked the egg out of her sideburns and put it in her mouth, continuing to chew the entire time. "I'm not usually one to volunteer, but I am relatively sure these fuckers are the same ones that gave my family trouble in the past. I'd be happy to watch the lights go out of their eyes." "Gave your family trouble?" Blak asked "Aye," Able said, seeming hesitant to elaborate. "We...disagree on several topics" Blak seemed confused, "The Kobolds and cultists you mean?" "Not the kobbies, the cult. They aren't just here. They get nasty little branches in every town from here to the Deep, takin' advantage of simple folk in hard times." There was a pause in the conversation where nothing was heard but forks on plates and Brynne’s loud chewing. "So anyway, let's find em and put there insides on the outside, yeah?" Bismark added "pretty sure zose vere ze ones zat kidnapped my friend as well" A’postrofae spoke up. “I need to follow them so that I can talk to Frulan. She has information that I need. Once I have that information I will put her in the ground.” getting a chuckle of agreement from Able. "Well. That's 4 for 4 in favor of pursuing then. Seems we all are interested in knowing more, one way or another, eh?" Bismark thought for a minute... "Vell... ve should check ze town for our missing people zis morning and make sure zere are no leftover kobold packs, and zen perhaps find zis mercenary camp zat our... former prisoner... vas talking about.” "Too bad some of them escaped. We could have passed ourselves off as looking for work" Able thought out loud. "We might be able to scrounge up some of their armor from the fallen here in town." Just then, smelling a free breakfast, Gamble sauntered into the room. "Hello fellow travelers, I assume I didn't miss much last night. I was quite tuckered out after our foolishness, and would like to leave this podunk as soon as possible." With a shit eating grin on her face, Brynne said, "Oh I dunno, I'd say you missed quite the moon las' night." Able nearly spat out his drink, choked it down and let out a laugh. Gamble thought for a moment, sure there was a double meaning but not being able to place it. "Never been much of one to stare at the stars. Glad to hear you enjoyed it. I wasn't aware dwarves ever bothered to look up..." making hand gestures of a cave around him. "Dinnae have ter look *too* far up, as it were" Brynne said with a smirk. "Oh yeah, and tanks fer the eggs!" *Stares at the table* "Sure....anytime...." Bismark looks up. "Hey Gamble, vhere did you get the eggs, anyvay?"he said, mouth full of eggs and peppers. Sun, 7:51 PM "Oh, I paid the keep cook for them..." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Eat up!" I’ve already eaten, Able said, getting up from his chair to open the seat, but standing nearby. "Vell, thanks, Gamble!" Bismark said, turning to Brynne sitting nearby "See, zat is a real stand up guy right zere." Brynne kept grinning, trying not to look at Able and said, "Seems like it!" Governor Nighthill entered the room, looking very tired, clearly having not slept at all through the night. "Ah, good, you've found food. I had spoken to Hadley earlier to make sure you were given meat, bread and eggs, for some reason her supplies were ... much less than expected. You people deserve the lionshare of the food, especially with the guards who defended so well. I wish so many hadn't had been wounded to the dragon, but we had to keep eyes on the walls to see what the rest of the bloody cultists were planning and if they were to move against the Keep itself. I'm glad you've rested. As such I have an offer, I've spoken to the coinmaster and I can offer you 200 gold a piece if you were to accept a mission for us. My militia is nursing their wounds and seeing to what meager protection we can provide. We were heavily looted last night, and about 20 of my people are missing or their bodies recovered though the night. They took treasure, practically anything shiny that wasn't tied down." He sighed heavily and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast, "A group that large MUST have a camp. We need to know where that camp is sited, how many raiders there are, who their leaders are, and what's motivating these attacks. hopefully we can find where they plan on attacking next. Maybe I can get word to the Lord's Alliance. We're a modest town - not poor, but not rich. If you can recover some of the valuables, I would like them returned. I'll see what I can provide as a rewards from the towns treasury, however this is a lesser goal than the information and possibly recovery of any prisoners." "i've let Escobert know to equipment you with gear or supplies. Please let him know what you need and he'll link up with Hadley and provide you what we are able." Nighthill turned to leave the room, but paused, addressing the group one more time. "Oh, and one last thing, one of the members of the sanctuary you saved was a companion of that monk you were inquiring about earlier. I believe his name was Nesim? He's currently having a terrible leg wound looked after. He asked me if he could speak with your men, Blak, when before you set out. I'll leave you to the remainder of your breakfast." When Nighthill had left, Bismark turned his attention back to the group. "Ve must to go and find zat camp. It was ze only lead ve had from ze mercenary, and feel like ze people ve are looking for are zhere as well." he bobbed his head a bit, "aaand... on ze more practical side, 200 gold vould be a nice little purse as vell." Blak stood and caught Nighthill just outside the room before he got too far. "Governor, I've no issues with anyone speaking with Nesim's companion. While they do that, please, let me help you with that message. I have ways of getting it back to my people and they most certainly could provide assistance at least with fortifying the town." "I don't understand, who does this Nesim wish to speak too?" A’postrofae commented "I think us", Bismark guessed. "why, though, I wouldn't know, unless he just wants to say thanks" "For 400 gold I will infiltrate the enemy camp once we find it and find some intel. I'd also be able to possibly recover some treasure and be back without bloodshed. But 200 is too little for my service in such a capacity..." Bismark balked at the idea. "well it is not going to be just you going, Gamble" "I am offering, when we find this place, to infiltrate it as a plan instead of us fighting 100 kobolds, guards and cultists. But I won't do it for 200. If my share is doubled, I'll risk my neck like that… The money doesn't have to come from Nighthall. Or Nighthill or whatever his name is..." Blak chuckled as A’postrofae sat against the wall sharpening her daggers. Re-entering the room, blak commented " That's a great point: we should clarify if they just want the info now or if, depending on the read of the situation, they want us to take measures while we are right there. Compensation for extra is understandable" Gamble explained, "I mean, not to dampen our parade here, but one of us last night almost met their God while fighting the lizardman. There's also this Frulan character and their entire cohort. I doubt they'll just welcome us into their camp with open arms..." Blak headed into the keep and back out again with an armful of cultist robes that had been collected from the previous night "What about if we go in wearing these..." "I believe someone may have tried that already and their life was saved with a well timed bolt of fire from a nearby grouping of trees..." Gamble reminded them. "Hey there---if you're gonna go about this smart-like an' sneak in instead o' us tryin ta break the doors down, I'll make sure you get extra. Even if it's from me own purse" Brynne added. "Vell, to be frank, if ve go in, and my friend is zere, and ze people ve are looking for are zere, I do not sink zat ve can just leave zem." Bismark said Gamble replied, "Well my accented friend, that is all the more reason we should infiltrate them and see if your friends are there. If we suddenly attack without a plan, they may just slit your friends throats..." "I concur on ze need for a plan" Bismark agreed. "vhich is vhy I believe ve are scouting it out." Gamble sat back in his chair. "Very well, I leave it up to you to decide. At least I know that Brynne has an eye for a good thing when she sees it...as all dwarfs do in my opinion. And, something else to consider is if I fail and die, all the more money for the rest of you." After a short pause and considering what he had said, Gamble added, “But I don't plan on dying in some field to a group of dragonshit eaters." Bismark’s face showed worry. “Friend, I cannot, in good conscience, let you to go out on your own and risk yourself without help in an emergency." "Although your concern warms my heart, I have every confidence in my abilities when dealing with mouth breathing cultists. But as I said, I leave this decision to the group, merely as a suggestion, and a reminder of my price. As my father used to say, "If you do something well, get paid well for it." Bismark's face goes a bit stoic at that. "Well, at any rate, I do still think that whatever we decide, it would be a good idea to sweep the town for stragglers this morning." Able turned to whisper to Gamble on the side. "This type of maneuvering makes noblemen tighten their purses. It's how my captain decided it would be cheaper if we all died in glorious battle" Gamble returns his whisper "Again, I do not expect the money to come from our host. I would just want my share of the 1600, to be two shares. Or perhaps if we find anything interesting I could have that in lieu of my extra share..." "Yah get half o' mine." Brynne said, spitting in her hand and holds it out to Gamble to shake. Blak smirks. "Interesting concept. Perhaps I'll start charging by the song. And others by the sword stroke and bandage. Your salesmanship and charm seems to have worked on Brynne, at least." "As customs go the spit shake is most honorable, but we haven't decided, and truly I would not expect you to hand over so much of yours. There would be 7 of you to split it amongst if you wish. But like I said, whatever you all wish I will follow. I do not mean to cause any arguments among such fine folk." Bismark just watched, unsure what to make of Gamble's request. Brynne shrugged. "I made me mind known. Rest o' you decide fer yerselves, but i wanna hear what tha better plan is if we don't do it this way." "Ve can't HAVE a better plan until ve see ze camp and vhat ver're up against, Brynne" Bismark pointed out "And Blak, do you not expect, when playing at a tavern, to be given a tip upon request? Meaning if I was to ask you to play a particular tune, dear to me, would it not be a good turn for me to reward you for your skill and the fulfillment of my desire?" A’postrofae stopped her sharpening long enough to give her 2 silvers to the conversation. "Gold is not important to me as I don't expect to live long but I will not hire out what I need to complete" "I am not seeking to steal any revenge.” Gamble explained. “My suggestion was to infiltrate and provide information that would be beneficial. My thinking goes like so, and all are welcome to disagree, but I see in our future, coming upon the camp with no plan in mind. Seeing a group of cultists, the lizardman and the druids quarry standing around a large fire chanting. We are clearly outnumbered. Suddenly our paladin friend stands up in a clearing and yells "Halt you dastardly ne'er'do'wells!" And then I see us dying a rather horrible death." "We can all agree that paladins screw up everything..." agreed A’postrofae Blak leaned against the stone wall. "I agree with your assessment of our warrior, hasty in one regard, yet noncommittal in the end. If that's the concern, perhaps he can stay behind if he can't behave. I for one though am very interested in putting my own eyes on these events. Can't get tipped for all the good stories if I don't tell them with feeling, and what better way than to witness them, eh?" "That is fine by me, if you feel you can be inconspicuous enough to come along, then by all means. The plan is to put as few of us in danger as possible. I suppose the cultists would not be too suspicious of two new 'applicants'." "Oh but of course, lass. " Blak pulled a box from his pack. He handed a robe to Gamble and threw one over himself. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out charcoal, colored grease, smudges and the like. He goes to work on them both, attempting to capture the look of the look the cultists they recently encountered. "Oh no friend, I think we have different interpretations of infiltrate. I am merely going to walk up and convince them I want to join them. Much more believable than putting on ratty costumes. We saw their power, we can yield to them and offer allegiance. But perhaps we could each do it our own way. See it might allow for distractions to aid us..." "Hmmm fair point. Though I was thinking of a way to make the Warrior useful. Figured we could drag him in as a prisoner to lend us some 'see we are cultists too' credibility" Gamble nodded appreciatively. "I like your style." ""And I like your eyes..." Blak said. "So fiery," he finished with a wink. Gamble smiled. "Oh, go on." Brynne stopped picking her nose in order to watch the exchange A’postrofae muttered under her breath about them thinking that she was the gross one, gesturing to Gamble and Blak. "You two do what you will at the camp. I will be in the woods watching." Keeping her eyes on Blak and Gamble, Brynne whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Bogies is nat'ral. Ever body knows that." Blak, meanwhile was staring into Gamble’s eyes. There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes... "You certainly know how to make a man feel appreciated. I'll give you half of my extra share." Gamble winks, and begins to walk out of the room, "If you'll excuse me I am going to make a walk of the keep and experience more of how our noble lord lives." Able suddenly seemed startled. "What was that you said, Brynne?" She looked over at Able as she flicks her thumb and forefinger. "Bogies? Tha' there nat'ral?" "Oh" Able realizes the voice he just heard wasn't Brynne's. "Uh, excuse me," he said, leaving the room for some fresh air "I wasn't speaking of your nose mining.” A’postrofae said. “I was speaking of the two making googly eyes at each other." "Ah, well young'n---tha's nat'ral too...in a way" Brynne added. "I am new to life outside of the forest...I don't like most of what I have seen." said A’postrofae and returned to working her daggers. Bismark got up from the table to leave. “I am going to head over to the sanctuary.” Bismark left and helped Eadyan Falconmoon work on clearing the heaped flammable objects from the outside of the sanctuary and repairing the windows main door caused by the cultist attacks. While there he was given a vial of holy water and a couple of magnetic lodestones. Falconmoon blessed the Helm medallion and provided him with a simple leather chain as is tradition. 01.03d